1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure and an antenna apparatus, and more particularly to an electrical connection structure and antenna apparatus, each including a terminal that does not easily come off from a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Various members, including an AM/FM board for receiving the signals in the AM radio frequency band and the FM radio frequency band and a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) board for receiving the signals of portable wireless telephones, are attached on the inside of an antenna apparatus. Accordingly, in order to achieve the miniaturization of the antenna apparatus, the technique of arranging these boards within the apparatus in their standing states has been used.
If the boards are arranged in the standing states, then it becomes difficult to electrically connect an antenna element, located in the upper part of the antenna apparatus, to the boards. Consequently, a connection terminal for connecting the boards to the antenna element electrically becomes necessary, and a technique pertaining to the connection terminal is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-068722.
By the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-068722, a connection terminal (7) is attached to the top end of an adjustment board (9) in order to connect the adjustment board (9), attached to a base (3) in the state of standing almost perpendicularly to the base (3), to an antenna element (1). A locking part and a projecting part are formed on the edge of the connection terminal (7), and the connection terminal (7) is fixed almost perpendicularly to the adjustment board (9) with the locking part hitched to the end face on the upper-side of the adjustment board (9) and with the projecting part inserted into one surface of the adjustment board (9). An element connect ion metal fixture (2e) for the connection with the antenna element (1) abuts against the connection terminal (7) from above the connection terminal (7), and thereby the adjustment board (9) is electrically connected to the antenna element (1).
However, the connection terminal fixing method described above has the possibility of the coming-off of the connection terminal (7) from the adjustment board (9) when the antenna element (1) and the supporting metal fixture thereof are strongly pressed to the connection terminal (7). Consequently, it is desired that the connection terminal (7) is firmly fixed to the adjustment board (9).